Tournament of Power
The Tournament of Power (commonly abbreviated as "ToP") is the sixth playable and fifth unlockable area in Final Stand. The player must be level 400 to participate in the Tournament. It can be attempted and repeated numerous times. Accessing Once the player has reached level 400, they are capable of sitting on the yellow seats atop Kami's Lookout or in Queue World. Following a thirty-second countdown plus server generation, players who are seated will be teleported to the Tournament of Power arena. Arrival and Opponents Once the players spawn into the map, every NPC will begin to fight another in the same groups of two (though they deal no damage to one another). These NPCs will become hostile if the player attacks them, their partner is attacked or they are caught in the crossfire of another NPCs Ki attacks. The NPCs are the following: Jiren Once all NPCs have been defeated, the final boss Jiren will spawn close to the center of the arena. Once aggravated, he will use the following moves: After Jiren is defeated, all players (including the ones who were eliminated) are rewarded with 130,000,000 EXP, and the pillar in the middle will sink into the ground, revealing Zeno. Post-Tournament Interacting with Zeno will prompt the player with one of three wishes from the Super Dragon Balls. Upon making the wish, players are kicked from the game. The wishes are the following: * 100k Zeni: The player will be rewarded with 100,000 Zeni. * Prestige: Prestiging will revert the player back to level 1 and strip them of all of their moves, minus gamepass purchases such as the Hit Moveset and God of Destruction Moveset. However, they will retain 20% of their base stats at the point of prestiging and may be given the option to buy alternative transformations later on. * Remove Level Cap: Normally, the level max is 501, but with this wish, you can remove this level max, and go beyond level 501. It is recommended to do this wish early on so you do not hit the cap and potentially waste EXP. * Experience: The player will be rewarded with 65,000,000 EXP. True Tournament of Power The [[True Tournament of Power|'True Tournament of Power']] (alternatively referred to as the Hard Tournament of Power, and abbreviated to Hard TOP) is a more difficult version of the Tournament of Power. Notes * Natural HP regeneration is disabled, meaning health can only be restored through instant forming, Namekian Regeneration, Majin's Full Regen, Android Ki Absorption and Senzu beans. * Jiren has a high Ki Damage stat, meaning his Power Impact and Justice Flash are incredibly potent. * Once a player dies, they are moved to the Spectator Stands and cannot use any moves other than basic melee attacks and Ki blasts. ** However, they still get their wish and EXP as long as Jiren is defeated. * Instant Transmission and Fusion Dance are disabled in the Tournament. * The duration of Red, Yellow and Blue Senzu are influenced by server load i.e. the amount of enemies and particle effects putting a strain on the server. Killing players does slightly increase the duration of Senzu, but it is highly discouraged. * After defeating Jiren, players will have two minutes to make their wish before being automatically booted from the server. This is to dissuade AFK players. * Even after Jiren has been defeated, the remaining living players can still be killed. Doing so will result in the TOP being counted as failed and booting everyone from the server. Bugs * There are times when players' avatars enter the map with no clothing on, having them look completely naked. ** That being said, the same goes for the NPCs, some of whom may spawn missing part of or all of their clothing. In fact, as of February 2019, Caulifla can be found wrongly topless. * If Kale uses Trash? on her opponent, then immediately fused with Caulifla before her move finished, her opponent would be stuck to the ground. * Sometimes, NPCs that are still fighting each other will go outside of the arena, and even outside the invisible barriers. * It is possible for certain NPCs to freeze, and stay that way. ** NPCs that have the ability to transform, such as Goku, Kale or Cabba, will not transform if frozen. * By attempting to fly below the arena, the player can become stuck, unable to use moves, or fly away. * Individual NPCs can be frozen. The cause of this is unknown, but it is theorized to be a targeting glitch that results in the NPC failing to lock on to any player, leaving them in an immovable state. * When redefining the character, it shatters and makes him show his life zeroed and shows his still vision without appearing the character. * Flying at high speeds into the walls of the Tournament of Power can result in the player being counted as disqualified and being teleported into the spectator stands. ** This can also be achieved with Super Dragon Fist. Trivia * It is possible to get two NPCs (i.e. Vegeta and Cabba) to beam clash each other. * All the aforementioned missing transformations for certain characters such as UI Goku, SSBE Vegeta, Full Power Jiren, have gained the forms they lacked in the True Tournament of Power. * When Tournament of Power came out, a rumor was spread all around stating that if a player were to fail, they would bounce back to level 1. This made many players, afraid of having their progress lost, not attempt. This was later confirmed that it is merely wishing to Prestige that bounces players back to level 1. Gallery DS-kvheX4AALN0U.jpg|Tournament of Power (prior to 2019 July 25 update) Tournament of power.png